


the gc au nobody wanted

by orphan_account



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (Comics), The Walking Dead (TV), The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - No Zombie Apocalypse, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, F/M, Group chat, Sorry Not Sorry, Stupidity, Texting, Texts From Last Night, This Is STUPID, i found this in mcu fandom, ron likes coke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 08:19:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18774820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Ron: Im like that fryed egg ( for that what drugs does to u any questions) except that fryed egg is when I don't have cokeMaggie: Ooook good analogy RonCarl: I lost about 7 brain cells trying to read that





	the gc au nobody wanted

_Wed, Dec 26, 12:49 am_

Ron: i want coke

Ron: Im like that fryed egg ( for that what drugs does to u any questions) except that fryed egg is when I don't have coke

Maggie: Ooook good analogy Ron

Carl: I lost about 7 brain cells trying to read that

Carl: What does it mean

Maggie: lol you know how doing drugs fries your brain like a fried egg, but in his case, not having coke makes him feel like a fried egg

Carl: ok

Maggie: lmfao

_Wed, Dec 26, 4:31 pm_

Ron: how do magnusem understand that) magnisumn do know how to talk to animals

Maggie: Well I'd assume cause all my friends are animals

Carl: Mood

Ron: XD

Maggie: Actually calling them animals would be giving them too much. You guys aren't smart enough

Carl: Bigger mood

Ron: your right

_Fri, Dec 28, 9:13 am_

Maggie: I had a nightmare where my uncle was my chemistry teacher, I had to retake my midterm for that class butt instead decided to go home and get a D- and Carl was my boyfriend, it was terrifying

Maggie: but*

_Fri, Dec 28, 10:44 am_

Carl: Im so sorry you had to date me

Carl: that sounds awful

_Fri, Dec 28, 7:14 pm_

Ron: XD nicesss

Maggie: Oh yes Carl :3 :3 my boi <3 love you :3

Ron: I like how Carl hasnt answer

Maggie: Yup

Maggie: he's just too embarassed to admit that he loves me

Ron: XD

Carl: smooch smooch

_Fri, Dec 28, 11 :53 pm_

Carl: my cat has a cold

Carl: And he got boogers all over my dad's ramen

Ron: XD ewwww

Carl: he ate it anyway

Carl: but like tbh i probably would too

Ron: tmi

Carl: {file_el_bitch.jpeg} (pic of Maggie's switch account name)

Carl: haha Magnum jo

Ron: XD jo

Maggie: :)

Ron: jo jo jo jo jo jo jo jo jo jo jo jo jo jo jo jo jo jo jo jo jo jo jo jo jo jo jo jo jo jo jo jo jo jo jo jo jo jo jo jo jo jo jo jo jo jo jo jo jo jo jo jo jo jo jo jo jo jo jo jo jo jo jo jo jo jo jo jo jo jo jo jo jo jo jo jo jo jo jo jo jo jo  
jo jo jo jo jo jo jo jo jo jo jo jo jo jo jo jo jo jo jo jo jo jo jo jo jo jo jo jo jo jo jo jo jo jo jo jo jo jo jo jo jo jo jo jo jo jo jo jo jo jo jo jo jo jo jo jo jo jo jo jo jo jo jo jo jo jo jo jo jo jo jo jo jo jo jo jo jo jo jo jo jo jo jo jo jo jo jo jo jo jo jo jo jo jo jo jo jo jo jo jo jo jo jo jo jo jo jo jo jo jo jo jo jo jo jo jo jo jo jo jo jo jo jo jo jo jo jo jo jo jo jo jo jo jo jo jo jo jo jo jo jo jo jo jo jo jo jo jo jo jo jo jo jo jo jo jo jo jo jo jo jo jo jo jo jo jo jo jo jo jo

Magnum Jo: Stahp

Carl: thet name keeps me up at night i love it so much

Magnum Jo: hey do you guys too much information about my dream

Ron: sure

Magnum Jo: Carl kissed me

Magnum Jo: So now I hate you Carl

Magnum Jo: Forever

Magnum Jo: I can't even look at you

Ron: XD dang

Carl: dam Magnum jo

Carl: you know you want it

Magnum Jo: No I hate you

Carl: mood

Magnum Jo: why did you do that

Magnum Jo: why Carl why

Carl: I had no control Magnum jo i swear

Magnum Jo: why couldn't you have done it to Enid

Magnum Jo: or rup

Magnum Jo: Ron*

Carl: how do u get rup from ron

Magnum Jo: or Clem

Magnum Jo: tsk tsk

Magnum Jo: idk shut up

Carl: Enid saving dat ass for Farquaad

Magnum Jo: Ron's name is rup

rup: rup!?!? XD

rup: Carl your the one who hits me for messing with u

Carl: You fucked me up on uno you deserved it

rup: yeah ) btw i lost my deck of uno so we cant play it but i still have skippo

Magnum Jo: oh dang

Magnum Jo: oh yes

rup: my uno deck

Magnum Jo: ill teach you guys how to play golf next time

Magnum Jo: the card game

Magnum Jo: it sucks as heckie

Carl: I'm gonna make you guys play the meme game my dad got me

rup: XD yeah i lost my deck

rup: ok cool there a game I used to had that need to buy some timr

Magnum Jo: Ugh I'm NOT THEEERE

Carl: STOP GOING TO MISSOURI

rup: Oh yeah ( just hope I'm not still sick

Magnum Jo: :0

rup: Yeah gtfo of Missouri

Magnum Jo: I caaaaaaant

rup: NOW

rup: No

rup: RIGHT NOW 

Carl: you sound like a mom

rup: no your stupid

Magnum Jo: {file_nick_cage_pillow.jpeg} who wants

Carl: beaut

Magnum Jo: should I get it for your next borth

Carl: Noo

Carl: Nop*

Carl: U should get me nothing for my next borth

Magnum Jo: dang it

Carl: should I get it for your upcoming borth

rup: no Carl

Magnum Jo: NO

Carl: Ron do you want one for late borth

rup: we should get magnesiuam something

Carl: I need to get you something I feel so bad

Magnum Jo: no

Magnum Jo: no

Magnum Jo: If you do i'll kill you

Carl: I meant rup lmao but you too

Carl: ixhehehheuejjebebe I hate you all for that party I feel so bad now because I DONT KNOW WHAT TO DO IN RETUrn

Magnum Jo: ah yes for rup

Magnum Jo: obviously get something for rup

Carl: rup can you bring the dancing pumpkin guy

rup: No I'm good

Now I'm differently getting magnysum something

Carl: get her

Carl: an egg

Magnum Jo: NOOOOOO

Carl: yum yum

Carl: A cheese wheel

Magnum Jo: oooh yum yum

rup: yes u did u smacked me in uno

Carl: with an egg

rup: yes

Magnum Jo: :o

rup: L love the name rup

Carl: oof i changed your name in my phone to rup

Magnum Jo: yes

Carl: Are Enid and Clem dead

Carl: Yes they are ok

Carl: {file.lmao_this_bitch.jpeg} (embarassing pic of Enid)

Carl: I can send this then

Magnum Jo: Oh beautiful

rup: XD ( now we need a good name for Carl. He the only one I call here from his original name

Magnum Jo: cuntie boi

Carl: I'm ok with that

rup: no )

Magnum Jo: yes

rup: Nice

I can't wait for them to see 100 messages on there phone

Carl: thats been Magnum jos name for me for like 3 years

Carl: ikr lmao

Magnum Jo: yess

Carl: they're probably just watching and creeping around

Magnum Jo: :ooooooo

Carl: Hey

Carl: hey guys

Carl: guess what

Carl: {file.aquaman_kid_meme.jpeg}

Magnum Jo: Oh that looks like a wonderful movie

Magnum Jo: unlike the actual one

Carl: :)

rup: XD

Carl: i need to show you something someone airdropped to me in film crit

Carl: it just... it's really weird and gross but I've kept it to myself for about a month and it haunt me at night

Carl: I need to show someone or I'm going to die

Carl: {file.sexy.jpeg} (really weird pic of an asian kid eating while a duck or bird or whatever is eating/sucking his gEnItAls)

rup: Link it BBBBIIIIIIIIIIITTTTCCCCCCCHHH

Carl: I just sent it

Magnum Jo: WHYYYYY

Carl: IM NOT SORRY

rup: XD Carl Im going to call u pean now XD

Carl: I think about this picture all the fucking time

Carl: what is happening

Carl: who did this

Carl: why

Carl: I just

Carl: I'm scared

Magnum Jo: you scare me

Carl: thanks

rup: its ok pean

Carl: ok why

Carl: of all names

Carl: who chose pean

Carl: It could have been ANYTHING

rup: because of this pic you sent

Magnum Jo: Bean

rup: now your pean

Pean: whatever rup

Pean: peanie beanie

rup: with a p

Magnum Jo: pp

Pean: can you please just call me cunt

rup: XD yeap

rup: pp

rup: no ppean

Pean: lmfao we've been talking for almost 2 hours

Pean: NOT PEAN

Magnum Jo: pp daddy

Pean: STAHP

Pean: Maggie WTF

Magnum Jo: ok pp daddy

Pean: this is bullying

Magnum Jo: its not Peanie

rup: Poopyppean

Magnum Jo: Ok bb

Pean: rup no

Magnum Jo: rup yes

Pean; what did i do to deserve this

rup: XD

Magnum Jo: Kiss me <3

Pean: You'd like that wouldn't you

rup: Penetrationppean

Pean: rup what did i dooooo to deserve this

rup: PenisPean

rup: exists

Magnum Jo: ppean

rup: ppean

Enid: ppean

Pean: so it's not even pean anymore its ppean

rup: Ppean

S

T

O

P

rup: yes

rup: like pp

Ppean: I do like pp

Magnum Jo: pp daddy chill

Ppean: miss me with that gay shit ya know

Magnum Jo: pp is gross

Magnum Jo: trust me

Ppean: yeah you'd know

rup: Ppean its ok

Ppean: shut up rup

rup: XD

rup: we got

rup: Clemmie

rup: magnusum

rup: eyebrows

rup: rup

rup: H

rup: &

rup: PPean

Magnum Jo: and ppean

Ppean: why is my name the worst

rup: yes ppean you had it coming

rup: when you show that pic of that ppean

Ppean: ok im not responding to ppean anymore

Ppean: I regret showing you

Ppean: i should have just let it eat at me for the rest of my life

Magnum Jo: yes

rup: Ppean its okay

Magnum Jo: Carl we love you

Magnum Jo: but obviously you love me way too much

Ppean: why am I being punished for something your brain did

rup: who's Carl

Ppean: wow rup

Ppean: who's ppean

Magnum Jo: no no no

rup: ppean is wgat the bird is trying to eat

Ppean: thats great

rup: XD its ok ppean

Ppean: Who?

Magnum Jo: :D

Ppean: talking to you ppl is giving me a headache

rup: It's okay ppean

Ppean: WHO IS THAt

Magnum Jo: you bb

Ppean: who am I

rup: ppean

Magnum Jo: pp daddy

Ppean: doesn't ring a bell

Magnum Jo: K

Magnum Jo: night night bbs

Ppean: did you just 'k' me sir

rup: XD

Magnum Jo: yes sir

Ppean: Magnum Jo sounds like a child molester

rup: K

Ppean: did you just k me

rup: KKK

Ppean: I would ditch y'all but you're basically my only friends so oof

Magnum Jo: Wooooooow

Ppean: I'm jk<3

Magnum Jo: i'll get you some cheesecake

Ppean: yes plz

rup: ewwwww

Magnum Jo: yum yum

Ppean: rup is weird

rup: i'm better than ppean

Ppean: who is this ppean you speak of

Ppean: he sounds like a great guy

Magnum Jo: hey

Magnum Jo: gey

Ppean: i thought u went to slep

rup: XD

_Sat, Dec 29, 3:13 am_

rup: ppean

_Sat, Dec 29, 11:09 am_

Clemmie: Yall smoochin?

Clemmie: Man my phone been dead all night and these messages are just floodin

Ppean: lmfao how many were there

Clemmie: like a billion messages dude

Ppean: XD

rup: XD ( Carl is now called Ppean

Ppean: that is incorrect

Magnum Jo: Carl? Who's that? I only know ppean

rup: XD

Ppean: I hate you


End file.
